barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Liana
To hasło dotyczy Liany z filmu Barbie i Diamentowy Pałac, zobacz Liana. Księżniczka Liana – bohaterka filmu Barbie i Diamentowy Pałac. Głosu użyczyła jej Beata Wyrąbkiewicz. Jest Księżniczką Muzyki i najlepszą przyjaciółką Alexy, z którą mieszka w chatce głęboko w lesie. Historia Liana była biedną ogrodniczką, która mieszkała w lesie ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Alexą. Obie uwielbiały muzykę, czasem śpiewając wraz z gitarami. Pewnego dnia, burza zepsuła ich piękny ogród, a w tym kwiaty, które sprzedawały, by uzyskać pieniądze. Pewnego dnia spotkały starą kobietę z workiem pełnym zardzewiałych rzeczy, kiedy jechały do miasta, aby sprzedać resztę kwiatów ze zniszczonego ogrodu. Podzieliła się lunchem ze staruszką. W podziękowaniu, kobieta poprosiła Lianę, aby wybrała sobie coś z jej worka. Na początku dziewczyna to zignorowała, ale Alexa powiedziała, że to może zranić uczucia staruszki, więc wybrała stare lustro. Dziewczyny wróciły do swojej chatki, a Liana wyczyściła lustro, któe zmieniło się w piękne lustro z iskierkowatymi kwiatami i złotymi, małymi łodygami. Podczas, gdy one śpiewają i zbierają cały bałagan, obie słyszą, że ktoś jest z nimi. Okazuje się, że w lustrze była dziewczyna. Nazywa się Melody. Od tej pory w trójkę, dziewczyny postanawiają odnaleźć Diamentowy Pałac, miejsce, gdzie Melody była uczennicą. Po drodze, Liana i Alexa znajdują dwa, małe szczenięta. Liana i Alexa przybywają do wioski i zostają przyciągnięte przez zapach jedzenia w karczmie. Dziewczyny były głodne, ale jak wyjaśniła Melody, nie miały pieniędzy. Kiedy Edger wychodzi z karczmy i mówi o Jeremy'm i Ianie, którzy się spoźniają, Liana mówi, że ona i Alexą są ich zastępcami. Edger zgadza się, w zamian za jedzenie. Liana i Alexa śpiewają piosenkę "Gdy go znajdziemy" co przyciąga widzów i uwagę Iana i Jeremiego. Ich piękny śpiew sprawia, że Melody zaczyna cicho śpiewać, co przywołuje Lydię i Slydera bliżej. Liana i Alexa spotykają bliźniaków, którzy sądzą że są śmieszni i pewni siebie. Liana nudzi się tym i oświadcza, że wychodzą. Opowieść Melody została wyjaśniona Jeremiemu i Ianowi, którzy zabierają dziewczyny do Siedmiu Głazów. Szczenięta uciekają, a ich przyjaciele idą za nimi. Spotykają trolla, który zna Iana i Jeremiego i chce ich zjeść, wraz ze szczeniętami. Daje dziewczynom swoją zagadkę. Liana wyciąga Melody, która też nie może odgadnąć odpowiedzi. Liana myśli i w ostatniej sekundzie udaje jej się rozgryźć zagadkę. Troll znika, uwalnia chłopców i tworzy most. Liana jest zaskoczona, gdy Alexa odkrywa, że most jest prawdziwy. Wchodzą na niego, ale zaczynają się oddalać, zanim chłopcy zdążą na niego wejść. Wydaje się być późno, gdy Alexa nie może iść dalej. Liana pyta, czy wszystko w porządku. Dziewczyny natykają się na piękną rezydencję i nie widzą, że służący są pod władzą Lydii. Liana jest podekscytowana. Ona i Alexa zaczynają jeść i cieszyć się pięknym domem. Pierwsze, Liana jest podekscytowana, ale potem przypomina sobie, że muszą zabrać Melody do zamku. Ona i Alexa zaczynają się kłócić, a Melody prosi, aby przestały. Liana zostawia Alexę w rezydencji, co wstrząsa dziewczyną i mówi Melody, że idą do Siedmiu Głazów. Liana i Melody dostają się do Głazów, a Melody mówi Lianie, że chciałaby, aby Alexa była razem z nimi. Liana zaczyna mówić o Alexie z frustracją, przez co zostają rozproszone i Slyder chwyta Lianę i lustro, pozostawiając Sparkles samą. Liana jest związana i nie chce rozmawiać z Lydią. Lydia uważa, że Liana jest uparta i wzywa Alexę, która jest pod jej kontrolą. Liana krzyczy do przyjaciółki, ale Lydia twierdzi, że Alexa może robić tylko to, co ona chce. Liana jest bezsilna i nie może powstrzymać przyjaciółki, która zbliża się do upadku z klifu. Dlatego Melody zostaje zmuszona do działania i ratowania jej. Lydia zabiera Melody, a Slyder zrzuca obie dziewczyny z klifu. Liana wisi na gałęzi wraz z Alexą. Dziewczyna przeprasza Alexę, kiedy zauważa Lilly wyżej. Lilly upuszcza naszyjnik Alexy, który chwyta Liana. Liana złamała czar Lydii i wyjaśnia Alexie, jak Lydia zdobyła Melody. Wraz z chłopcami, Liana i Alexa wyruszają, aby uratować Melody. Przybywają, a Liana i Alexa udają, że są pod kontrolą Lydii, oszukując Lydię i Melody. Liana chwyta flet Lydii, kiedy jest blisko niej i trzyma flet blisko wody, sugerując, że wrzuci go, jeśli nie odda im Melody. Ale Lydia chwyta lustro i grozi rozbiciem go, co powoduje, że Liana chce oddać flet. Melody zaskakuje wszystkich, sama rozbijając lustro. Liana mówi Alexie, aby ocaliła Melody, którą Lydia wrzuciła do wody. Liana trzyma flet, czekając, póki Lydia nie zaatakuje. Ona i Alexa patrzą zaskoczone, kiedy wydaje się, że Lydia została pokonana. Wszyscy są smutni przez poświęcenie Melodii, ale Liana nadal uważa, że Instrumenty Muz przywrócą ją z powrotem. Po pytaniu Jeremiego, Liana pamięta, że Melody śpiewała o wierze w rzeczy, których nie widzisz. Ona i Alexa śpiewają, a przed nimi pojawia się pałac. Obie dziewczyny zyskują piękne suknie, a Melody zostaje uwolniona. Przytulają się i wchodzą do pałacu. Docierają do instrumentów, a Melody mówi, że gra przyniesie Muzy do domu. Jednakże, Lydia dostaje się do środka i próbuje zniszczyć instrumenty. Liana gra na harfie śpiewając z Alexą i Melody, pokonując Lydię raz na zawsze. Ona i Alexa stają się księżniczkami muzyki i tańczą wraz z Jeremy'm i Ianem, Melody i Muzy radośnie ich oglądają. Obie dziewczyny wraz z ich szczeniakami opuszczają zamek w karocy, aby dotrzeć do domu, Melody i bliźniaki machają im na pożegnanie. Liana rozsiewa magiczne nasiona, które wyrastają na przepiękne kwiaty z diamentami w środku. Liana i Alexa rzucają kwiaty Jeremiemu i Ianowi podczas ich występu, a na koniec wracają do swojej chatki szczęśliwe, że ich historia skończyła się dobrze. Relacje Alexa Alexa jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Liany. Są bardzo blisko, jak siostry. Znają się nawzajem, jak siebie. Wyruszyły w podróż, aby odnaleźć Diamentowy Pałac wraz z Melody. Obie, Liana i Alexa przygarnęły dwa szczeniaki. Liana nazwała swojego Sparkles, a Alexa, Lilly. Troszczy się o Alexę i martwi, nawet po kłótni. Melody Melody jest bliską przyjaciółką Liany i Alexy. Liana była tą, która trzymała Melody bezpiecznie przed Lydią, ale zostaje schwytana przez Slydera. Po poświęceniu Melody, za ocelanie klucza do Pałacu, kiedy zamek się pojawia, Melody zostaje uwolniona. Sparkles Sparkles jest szczeniakiem Liany. Ona, Liana i Melody znalazły ją razem z Lily w Dolinie Kwiatów. Lily Lily jest szczeniakiem Alexy i przyjacielem Sparkles. Lily podała Lianie naszyjnik Alexy w kryjówce Lydii, aby pomóc jej w ocaleniu Alexy przed zaklęciem Lydii. Jeremy Jeremy lubi Lianę. Jest w niej zakochany. Spotkali się w gospodzie, a Jeremy z bratem zaśpiewali "Double Vision", aby zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi. Na końcu, Lianatańczy z Jeremym, a Ian z Alexą. Ian Ian lubi Alexę. Liana nie polubiła zachowania jego i Jeremiego w gospodzie, ale w czasie filmu, stali się przyjaciółmi. Lydia Liana zna Lydię z opowiadań Melody. Kiedy widzą się po raz pierwszy, Liana rozpoznaje ją. Lydia widzi Lianę, a Alexa ma Melody, która jest jedyną osobą, posiadającą klucz do Diamentowego Pałacu. Liana pomaga Alexie i Melody zmienić Lydię w kamień. Slyder Liana pierwszy raz spotyka Slydera, kiedy widzi Melody w lustrze. Liana i Alexa boją się go, ponieważ wiedzą, co się stało ostatnim razem, kiedy spalił ich dom. Liana zostaje schwytana przez Slydera i przez niego prawie zginęła. Liana przemienia go w kamień pod koniec filmu wraz z Alexą i Melody. Osobowość Liana to odważna, miła, przyjazna i zabawna młoda dziewczyna. Jest również bardzo słuszną i lojalną osobą. Zawsze dzieli się wszystkim ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Alexą, w tym miłością do muzyki. Ich przyjaźń pozostaje silna, gdy wyruszają w poszukiwaniu Diamentowego Pałacu. Wygląd fizyczny Liana ma jasną skórę i jasne, niebieskie oczy. Jej włosy są koloru blond, a wargi różowe. Jej fryzura w większości filmu jest następująca: Jedna strona jej włosów jest ściągnięta z tyłu, aby przykryć prawą stronęma wplecionego różowego kwiatka za uchem.Dwie części jej włosów z każdej strony są plecione, aby nakryć kucyk przymocowany różową kokardą. Wiązała węzeł na końcu włosów, aby jej nie przeszkadzały. Ma 16 lat. Liana peasent.png|Strój codzienny Liana as a princess.png|Strój księżniczki Strój codzienny Nosi różową sukienkę z fioletowym i pomarańczowym gorsetem. Sukienka była gorsetem z tyłu jak i z przodu. Spódnica jest kombinacją zarówno różowego, jak i fiołkowego, z fioletowym wykończeniem. Koszulka pod gorsetem jest różowa zpufiastymi rękawami z delikatnym różowym wykończeniem i szarpnięciem na górnej krawędzi w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Nosi kwiat z prawej strony włosów, nad uchem. Zazwyczaj nosi perłowe serce wokół szyi, przymocowany kawałkiem sznurka. Suknia księżniczki Kiedy Liana przechodzi przez most do Pałacu, jej normalny strój zmienia się w suknię księżniczki. Zmienił się w długą, błyszczącą suknię. Obwód jest różowy z ciemniejszym różowym, brokatowym materiałem na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, góra ciemniejszego różu została ozdobiona złotym warkoczem, a różowa strona (okrywająca ramiona) kończy się falistym wykończeniem. Jej rękawy stały si bardzo pufiaste. Spódnica jest długa i pełna, dolna warstwa spódnicy, lśniąca, ciemnoróżowa, użyta na obwodzie. Miałą nałożony, lśniący, pomarańczowy materiał ze złotym wykończeniem. Magiczny kamień w kształcie serca użyła jako naszyjnik do transformacji. Zmienił się w fioletowy naszyjnik z wirującym wzorem z purpurowymi różami tuź nad środkiem serca. Kamień w kształcie serca zmienił się w różowy, aby pasował do sukienki. Jej tiara jest fioletowa z takim samym wirującym wzorem, jak naszyjnik, zakończony dwoma purpurowymi różami pod pomarańczowym kamieniem. Jej włosy są teraz dłuższe i delikatnie kręcone, przód jej włosów jest taki sam, jak przedtem, ale bez kwiatu, z jednej strony ma warkocza, a z drugiej od strony grzywki, podobnie. To taka sama fryzura jak Anny Luizy z filmu Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka, Genevieve z Barbie i 12 tańczących księżniczek oraz Roselli z Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy. Galeria MTM9572lg.jpg|Lalka 6831201010 7d8256723a b.jpg|Liana, lalka 41TK+6bfnHL.jpg|Liana i Jeremy 1200751 1365111769867 full.png Barbie-liana -alexa.jpg Barbie-the-diamond-castle.jpg Liana in dress.png Screenshot Liana and Alexa.jpg YIYQ2o9.jpg 1107884 1345985232844 full.jpg Barbie-the-diamond-castle-wallpaper-15.jpg E1d350cf55ac3e1533d0f7c2ebb8ea28.png Foto dan Video Barbie and The Diamond Castle 10.jpg Liana and alexa.png Liana barbie.jpg We-gonna-find-it-barbie-and-the-diamond-castle-13721604-900-675.jpg Meet-the-Old-Woman-barbie-and-the-diamond-castle-32630527-500-282.jpg 1098961 1345117866949 full.jpg Ian & Jeremy 44.jpg Dancing-couples-barbie-and-the-diamond-castle-13479749-1024-576.jpg E23ac263c3715cd6c687521439cf4ae8.jpg Liana14.png Liana-barbie-and-the-diamond-castle-31087557-1024-576.png Liana-jeremy-dance.jpg Meet-the-Old-Woman-barbie-and-the-diamond-castle-32630524-500-282.jpg Cytaty * "Dla Ciebie wszystko jest magiczne, Alexo" * (Z Alexą) "Wielka przyjaźń dzisiaj, jutro i zawsze" * "Czuje się jakby straciła cząstkę siebie" * "My mamy chelb i dżem...oraz dżem i chleb" * "Jeśli na nią odpowiemy wypuścisz ich. Jeśli nie, jutro będziesz miał drugą kolację" Ciekawostki * Jej imię w Niemczech to Delia, które jest imieniem jednej z księżniczek w filmie Barbie i 12 tańczących księżniczek. * Oryginalnie, miała się nazywać Emma. * W teaser trailer ma taką samą fryzurę jak Księżniczka Fallon z filmu Barbie i 12 tańczących księżniczek i Księżniczka Annika z filmu Barbie i Magia Pegaza. Fryzura jest także użyta dla Roselli z Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy. * Jest lepszą przyjaciółką Melody niż Alexa, według zdarzeń w filmie. Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie i Diamentowy Pałac Kategoria:Księżniczki Kategoria:Barbie